


Whirlwind

by joisbishmyoga



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Playful Sex, Public Sex, enthusiastic consent is the sexiest, misuse of a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a nice night out, and Ran could use some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYsabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYsabet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427493) by [TheYsabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYsabet/pseuds/TheYsabet). 



> Set sometime after the first half of Book 3.

It wasn't that Ran was unhappy with their relationship. She was quite the opposite, really. Finally having Shin'ichi without all the lies and heartache, as free as they could be with the various threats hanging over Conan's life, made up a little bit for the last two years. And then to have caught Kid's attention at all was incredible. He cherished and treated her with such care, and it was almost reverent the way he let tiny slivers of vulnerability shine through, when she knew he couldn't let the same hints free where Shin'ichi would pounce on them...

She loved them both so very, very much. And she was happy, truly.

But sometimes... sometimes... they took that one small step away into their own tiny world. Shining with their own genius, minds soaring and tumbling around each other in the breathless heights -- sometimes more literally than others, out there on gliders and leaping about skyscrapers, the stars over their heads and in their eyes -- they slipped away just enough that she couldn't touch, could only watch, her heart pounding in a pale shadow of their exhilaration.

Except there had been that once. A picnic at high noon, a policeman's daughter and a cooing dove, and the sudden surge of police certain that she was Kid. Everything had turned crystal-clear in that moment, drowned under a wash of _Defend_. The first wave of officers fell, the second, the third... and then a lithe shadow had landed upon her next opponent's shoulders.

_Ally._

They hadn't danced so well at the writer's ball, so many months later, the princess and the detective. That first time had Kid a whirlwind over the Force's heads, Ran flowing smoothly under him. They'd first touched then, Kid's weight on her leg, then pressed up against her shoulder, the wing of his shoulderblade warm and fluttering against her spine.

She wanted that again.

If she'd planned this right -- guessed right -- she would have it.

_It's a nice night to be out,_ she'd texted. _I could use a little company. Any suggestions?_

_Okuma Garden isn't busy._

The text had taken a bit more time than Ran expected to return, and seemed... off. Just in case, she wrote, _Care to meet me there? 9 pm?_

_Delighted, my dear. ^_^_

And so now she stood at one entrance to the park, a darkened expanse of greenery under the pale-lit crown of the auditorium tower. The place seemed deserted, despite the pleasant weather, probably because of the college baseball game going on.

A footfall behind her, the faintest scrape of shoe against concrete, kept her from leaping out of her skin when Kid tapped on her shoulder. She turned, smiling, as Kid stepped into the light of a nearby streetlamp.

The suit wasn't one she'd seen before. It was far more casual than the one 'Conan-kun's ojisan' wore, a two-piece in a pearly shade of gray rather than a charcoal pinstripe, though the charcoal made its appearance in the shirt. A silver chain glinted inside the unbuttoned collar at Kid's throat.

Yummy.

"You dressed up," Ran remarked. Unspoken, she thought, _I didn't_. Though he probably didn't realize there was ulterior motive to the leggings under her dress...

"How else could I set off your beauty?" Kid replied with a little bow, which turned into a feline curl as he checked behind her, a little-boy grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Though honestly, I simply felt like it. No Tantei-kun tonight?"

"Nope." As if she wouldn't invite Kid out herself. "He has a hot date with his detective shows," she added, a bit more archly than she meant to. "So unless he goes wandering out alone, I am free from his troublemaking for the entire night."

"I see." The grin widened. He may as well have said 'and you came to press your luck with me?'

Ran winked. "I don't think you do quite yet." Then she raised a very familiar watch, peered through the crosshairs, and smirked. "Want to play?"

Kid blinked, then bolted. Ran dashed off in hot pursuit, but he stayed within sight, so at least she hadn't spooked him. Maybe, just maybe, she'd get exactly what she wanted.

Or maybe not. Kid started off easy, loping across the open grass and sharply around a low bush and lightpole. Ran narrowed her eyes and leapt the bush easily, following Kid as he wove into the trees. Under them, not into the branches. Hn.

The clarity began to descend again. If Kid continued going easy on her, he would curve over that slope, use the stone lamps next to the bridge as stepping stones, then take a hairpin turn and pass under that wide branch four trees away. Ran darted into the low treetops with some difficulty, muscles straining as she hauled herself from one trunk to the next, and jumped out to land in a crouch right in front of Kid.

He skidded to a halt, eyes and grin flying wide. "Touché." Then he sprang straight up like a cat, one-two-three branches not even creaking under his weight, and landed on the tea house roof.

Ran tackled him to the tiles not a second later. They rolled and skidded downwards -- that was going to leave some very strange bruises -- stopping with Ran flat on her back, heels dangling over thin air and Kid's jacket clenched in her fists. She yanked and managed to get a kiss, hard and sloppy and heavy in the split second before Kid's seams tore, leaving Ran with only a double fistful of gray sleeves and a flash of silver vanishing over the edge of the roof.

Now he was getting the idea. Ran followed, catching herself on a gable and sliding to the ground once more. Back through the trees, the remnants of his coat thrown at her face and batted aside.

He'd blocked her vision just long enough that she hadn't seen the fallen tree arching straight ahead until it was too late to avoid it. It'd hurt if she caught him here, if she knocked them into the trunk, but she could still work with this. He leapt to go over the tree, and she threw herself into a baseball slide and tripped him up just as he landed. Kid barely caught himself from toppling painfully onto her.

Ran twisted her fingers into the silver chain. "This is fun," she said.

"What," Kid asked, eyes glittering. "Chasing poor, helpless thieves all over the park?"

"Exerting myself," Ran answered. "With you."

He shivered and pressed closer, one hand tipping her face up for a kiss as he rocked up high between her thighs. There was no mistaking the fact that he knew exactly what else she meant by 'exertion'.

Then the chain fell limp in her hand, and his weight vanished again.

Ran sat up with a faint whimper as the seam of her leggings pressed up where she needed it. "Dammit," she muttered, swaying to her feet. "Impossible little--" Her eyes landed on Kid, leaning heavily against a tree, and he gave her a tiny, shaky grin before dashing off into the trees once more.

He was definitely slower now, a slight hitch in his stride as he raced between bushes and over flat, embedded boulders. Almost... almost... she barely noticed the stepping stones under her feet, fingertips just brushing silk and catching, yanking.

_Splash._

Ran choked, flailed, and felt large hands clamp down on her biceps to pull her up. Sputtering, she surged from the water, clawing at Kid's chest. Something popped free, three tiny jerks of cloth in her grip, and suddenly there was bare skin under her hands, a heartbeat against her breasts, a warm mouth pressed over hers and his tongue sliding in -- Kid tasted a little like water and a little like greenery, wet hair dripping onto her face. She could feel him everywhere, belt buckle digging into her stomach and zipper curving just to the left of his hardness --

" _Benten_ , Ran..." Kid hissed raggedly. Ran managed a whimper that had to be a please -- had to, please, Kid, yes -- and Kid dragged her own jacket down her arms, his gaze catching on her chest before he tossed the coat to the edge of the pond with a sodden splat. "You're beautiful," he whispered, fingertips trailing up her arm and over her shoulder, dragging long trails of lotus roots in their wake. His hands curved over her spine, pressing lightly, asking her to arch just a bit as he nuzzled between her breasts--

Oh. _Oh._ Oh _why_ had she worn a white dress? A button slipped free under Kid's mouth, then a second one, Ran's nipples pebbling in the striking shock of soaked, frigid cloth and friction so close to the heat of his body. "Kiiiiid..."

Kid actually cursed, then pushed forward. Ran gasped at the flare of pleasure, but Kid pressed a little harder and she realized that he was trying to walk them to the edge of the pond.

Mm. Right. Horizontal good.

Water swirled around her hips as they stumbled between the lilypads, tripping over tangled roots and splashing each other between kisses. They pulled each other up onto the bank, his hands sliding up her soaked skirt and into the waistband of her leggings, dragging them and her panties down and off. Plastic crinkled in the sodden heap.

Kid blinked. "You. Ah. Came prepared." He fished out the condom she'd stuck hopefully in her waistband earlier (there was another in the jacket, but... well, the jacket was over near the bridge).

Ran levered herself to her elbows. "I did." There was a lotus on Kid's shoulder, blossom pale against the remains of his shirt, roots in little tendrils across his neck and chest. His slacks were intact, but just as ruined, soaked through and clinging to every curve. And his eyes shone where they looked at her, soft and hot and just the slightest bit tight with barely leashed need. "I wanted this."

Just this. The joy and the focus, opponents striving with each other with the same goal in mind. _Do your best_ , for Shin'ichi and Kid; _be together_ , perhaps, for her...

Under Kid's fingers, his belt fell free, then his fly, and he pushed the trousers down just far enough that he could put on the condom.

It should've looked silly. It didn't.

Ran reached out and caught the trailing ends of Kid's belt, pulling him forward, hands cupping over the muscled back of his thighs, sliding up as he let himself be guided down and around beneath her. Her thumbs stroked into the crease at his hip until she curled slim fingers around his erection.

Kid's breath hitched. "Mm. Caught yourself a thief?"

"Not yet." And she sank carefully down onto him, relishing the warm stretch of muscles that definitely didn't get enough use. "N-now... I think..."

Kid's breathless chuckle set off little sparks of pleasure in her, then a longer one when he managed to sit up enough to kiss her. "I'll..." kiss, "make a miraculous escape..." a thumb rasped over her nipple, "when you least expect it..."

"I'll be sure... to expect i-it... prematurely... then..."

Kid laughed, and they didn't say anything more after that, too wrapped up in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses pressed wherever they could reach. He moved deep inside her, long, smooth strokes dragging out the pleasure.

It wasn't quite the whirlwind. It was slower, closer, Kid matching her flowing rhythm with one hand heavy on her leg, the other warm and broad against her spine.

He had eyes only for her.

Ran's first orgasm almost took her by surprise, unfurling deep in her belly and rising up in a long, low cry. She lost the rhythm then, jerking her hips until a second followed hard on the heels of the first.

She barely heard the "Oh Benten, Ran--" Kid moaned into her shoulder.

Ran sank against him, his hips juttering a last few tiny thrusts, then her weight sent them both slumping slowly to the ground.

Several minutes passed with them catching their breath. Eventually, Ran managed to roll off Kid with a soft, wet sound, and tucked herself at his side. His bare, mud-streaked side, with the lotus flower still there and bobbing stamens into her wet hair.

"We," she managed to murmur, "are completely _wrecked._ "

"Mm." His darkened gaze slid down their bodies, taking in everything: soaked hair, scrapes, rising bruises, missing clothes, mud and grass stains. Her sodden, once-white dress was plastered in transparent patches to her skin; his own equally wet and clingy trousers were pushed down to his knees. "Give us a minute. Still redirecting passersby."

"You are?" Ran had thought... hoped, perhaps... that she'd been his sole focus.

" _I'm_ not," he replied, reading her tone far too easily. "I was too distracted. But it did give the Magician something to do besides hide."

On impulse, Ran hugged him. "If you could tell him thanks...?"

"Gladly." Kid's gaze went unfocused for a split second. "And then a little help drying our things out...?"

"Please."

They managed to pull apart after that, replanting the poor lotus, gathering up lost clothes (mostly Ran's), and repairing what they could (Kid's buttons; Ran was glad to usually carry several safety pins, though her pocket sewing kit was ruined). Kid took each item of clothing and flicked it like a matador cape, great arcs of water splashing free into the pond, though he couldn't quite get rid of the stains on Ran's dress. Their handkerchiefs took the treatment several times, as Ran and Kid used them to wipe off as best they could. Kid finger-combed Ran's hair dry enough to go out in public, his fingers unnaturally warm, and added a little curl in the lock trailing past her face just because he could. His own hair went ignored.

Soon enough, they snuck out into the field again, joining a few other couples just entering the park on its footpaths. Holding hands, tucked up close and seeming only a little wind-blown, they didn't look at all out of place among the other college kids. Ran's jacket hid enough of the telltale signs.

Kid tugged lightly at the curled lock. "Just out of curiosity," he said, as Ran looked up at him. "Would you have darted me?"

"With Conan's watch?" Ran clarified. At Kid's nod, she smiled. "Not this time. I unloaded it."


End file.
